This invention relates to polyphosphazene homopolymers containing repeating ##STR3## units in the polymer chain in which dialkyl alkylene diamino substituents are attached to the phosphorus atom and to polyphosphazene copolymers containing a dialkyl alkylene diamino substituent and a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy, aryloxy, amino or mercapto substituent. More particularly, the invention relates to polyphosphazene homopolymers containing substituents derived from dialkyl alkylene diamines and to copolymers derived from dialkyl alkylene diamines and substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic or aromatic alcohols, amines or mercaptans.
Polyphosphazene homo- and co- polymers containing repeating ##STR4## units in which various substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, alkoxy, aryloxy, amino or mercapto groups are attached to the phosphorus atom and their method of preparation are described in the prior art as illustrated in the publication "Phosphorus-Nitrogen Compounds", Academic Press, New York, New York 1972 by H. R. Allcock and "Poly(Organophosphazenes)", Chemtech, Sept. 19, 1975 by H. R. Allcock and in such U.S. Patents as Nos. 3,515,688; 3,702,833; 3,856,712; 3,974,242 and 4,042,561. When poly(dichlorophosphazene) is reacted with a phenylene diamine the poly(dichlorophosphazene) is crosslinked to an insoluble product, H. R. Allcock, W. J. Cook and D. P. Mack, Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 11, 2584 (1972).
None of the aforementioned publications and patents or for that matter, none of the prior art of which applicants are aware, discloses or suggests polyphosphazene homopolymers and copolymers containing dialkyl alkylene diamino substituents attached to the phosphorus from or methods of preparing such polymers and copolymers.